She's all I got left
by IndigoQueen
Summary: Clays point of view, season 5 trying to get his wife back. I suck at summaries but please read and review xo


**_Please read and review xo_**

"I lost my seat, half a lung, if I can't ride by next month I'm out...she's all I got left"

She was beautiful even now when she was fallin apart, fallin apart because of what he did. Gettin shot had been a clarifying experience for Clay, he had fucked up beyond measure and now he was payin for it. His temper had always been a problem and he'd lashed out at Gemma before but never like that night..

What he did to her...she was the love of his life and he left her bleeding on the kitchen floor. There was no comin back from that he knew, he had gone over and over that night in his head tryin to figure out how the fuck he had been so stupid. He was scared, he knew he didn't have long left and he wanted to cash in while he still could, walk away with as much money as he could get his hands on. That's why he started this shit with the cartel in the first place but he never saw this shit comin, Piney, Tara, Gemma..he was willing to hurt all of them to cover up what he buried all those years ago and keep his new business running smooth.

He wished everyday he could go back and change the past, he never would've gotten in bed with the Mexicans if he knew what that shit would cost. He had lost the one thing that he ever gave a damn about and he had no clear way of gettin her back while she was off drinking herself into oblivion and foolin around with god knows who every night

If she was doing it to hurt him it was workin like a charm. This was her way of lettin him know she wasn't his anymore, that she could do whatever she damned well pleased. Clay tried to stay away, give her the space she needed hopin that that whole 'if you love something set it free' bit wasn't the crock of shit it sounded like, but he was struggling to keep his distance, in Clays mind she'd always be his, just like he would always be hers...always.

It was killin him that he hardly saw her anymore, and when he did she was a mess, granted that even strung out on weed and alcohol she was hotter than any babe half her age bein half drunk in the middle of the day wasn't like the Gemma he knew, neither were the hickeys she didn't even try to hide. He caught sight of one the other day and it crushed him, he felt the bile rise in his throat at the thought of any other man puttin his hands let alone lips on _his_ wife. The salt n pepper haired biker would rather get shot again then see another.

He was aware that she was seein someone, how serious he wasn't sure but he was certain the other guys knew who he was and where to find him. Clay needed to see his face, he needed to know who it was that had been sharing his wife's bed, it might not make sense to everyone, not that he'd give a shit but he needed to know who she was with, whether she was bein takin care of, maybe he had no right after what he'd done but he needed to know just the same. Eventually he was able to get Juice to take him to the guys place of business, an escort service.

His wife was bangin a spick pimp, as if shit couldn't get anymore fucked up around here. He put on a smile and called the son of a bitch friend, cuttin him to pieces and feedin him to that stupid bird wasn't going to win him any points with Gemma so although he would've really enjoyed listening to the brown pig squeal, he was going to play nice as not to piss off his wife anymore than she already would be when she got here which, he was sure would only take a few minutes he was guessing as he had seen the hot Mexi bitch lookin at them when she was on the phone so he could only assume she had called to inform Gemma of their little visit. Perfect, he thought, he'd be able to conduct a little experiment, see if his wife's notorious jealous rage would still kick in now that she was so adamant that they were done

He saw the pretty blonde sittin by the bar, she was young and perky in all the right places and his wife would hate each and every one of those places. She'll do nicely he thought with a smile, there was some talk between him and the pimp daddy but sure enough he was bein lead into one of the back rooms.

Clay didn't really want the girl for anything other than gettin a rise out of Gemma, she was hot but the only pussy on his mind lately was his wife's, besides he wasn't quite sure he'd be up to the task in his current condition. She asked him what he wanted and he had her rub his shoulders a little while he waited out Gemma's arrival, that was it though. About five minutes in she got up to go to the bathroom while he stared up at the clock waitin for his Queen to barge in at any moment, slowly counting the seconds as they went by

One...two...three..four...five..si-

She kicked the door open with her trademark flare and he sat, waiting to see what he next move would be, at this point he half expected her to just turn and walk away, then he'd know for sure he had no shot of gettin her back. But unfortunately for poor blondie, that was not the case and she came out of the bathroom at a real bad time. He saw the fire in her eyes he had missed so dearly over the past few weeks and all he kept thinkin when she was bustin the poor little hunnies face open was..that's my girl.

Juice and the spick pulled her off, even then he wanted to shoot the bastard for touching his wife but when she broke free of his hold and ran out of the room in all her angry glory he couldn't help the smile that curled on his lips

She still loved him...that was something at least

**_TBC..?_**


End file.
